Death Has No Hold
by YAY Productions
Summary: Dead. That's what Kurt Wagner was. Dead.
1. A Day Like No Other

**A/N: I got this idea when I was mourning over Kurt Wagner's death (616 dimension). So, I Evo-vised him, warped the facts, threw in my imagination, and came up with this! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my Kurt. May he rest in peace until the X-Men writers make him come back to life. Cause they will, and we all know it.  
****No X-Man truly dies.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter One: A Day Like No Other**

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath in. This was it. This was what his entire life had led him up to. And that was...beating his friends in this foot race!

It was Saturday. He, alongside his fellow X-Men (not to mention his beautiful girlfriend), had walked to a nearby breakfast joint. After stuffing his face with pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, and bacon, Kurt had challenged everyone to this contest.

So that's where he was now. His arms swung at his sides, his feet pounded the sidewalk. Although he was in the lead, he could hear them close behind. Dropping to all fours, Kurt increased in velocity.

"Okay man! You've proved your point!" Evan shouted. "Dude, I am way to full for this..."

Kurt was not one to be fooled. He was the master at pranks, and he wasn't going to let his friend trick him like that.

He had said to the end of the street, and he meant it. He would be the first to make it there. Even if the others slowed and stopped, as they were now, he would not.

One pursued him. He recognized her footsteps, her bare feet following him. Her shoes clanged against each other as she held them firmly, her determination was evident. Nobody could say that Amanda Sefton was a quitter.

Kurt rounded the block's corner at breakneck speed, almost crashing into a strange man. He was clad in a dark robe, and a pointed hat that reminded Kurt of the Ku Klux Klan. "Uh...sorry..." Kurt stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Mutie," The man snarled. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

Kurt was alarmed. This was not right, not right at all. As he turned to teleport away, someone bumped into him from behind.

"Kurt!" Amanda cried. "Kurt?" Her gaze went up to the odd person who was blocking their way.

"And your mutie loving girlfriend is here to witness it as well. My day keeps getting better and better," He sounded amused, as if he knew something they did not.

"Amanda-" Kurt started, pushing her behind him. Neither of them saw what happened next.

In one, swift, fluid motion, the man drew a gun. He didn't even hesitate as he pulled the trigger, laughing aloud. "In the name of humanity!" He yelled as Kurt crumpled to the ground. "My work here is done," He smugly replied to what he had done. He jumped on a nearby motorcycle, his no doubt, and spun away in the opposite direction.

Amanda screamed. It was loud, and in the thin air, it pierced the ears of anyone nearby. "Kurt? Kurt?!" She begged for any sign of life. Cautiously, she flipped him over.

The sight that beheld her would haunt her the rest of her life.

Kurt's eyes were wide open, in either fear or pain. Perhaps both. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe, his hand clutching his shirt. But that wasn't the gruesome part.

Amanda could vividly see the hole. It had gone straight through Kurt's clothes, and tears dripped down her cheeks as as blood began to seep out.

* * *

Kurt just stared blankly upwards. His normally bright, golden eyes were now a dull, sickening yellow. He blinked, but it was slow, and troubled. His precious face was contorted in agony. All he saw was the crisp, blue sky, no cloud in sight. The concrete he lay on was cold. Something warm and sticky was on his hand, and his whole body burned.

Somebody was shaking him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and he almost laughed as he realized that they sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher.

Several familiar faces came into view. He couldn't quite make out who they were though.

A loud thump kept echoing in his ears, and it hit Kurt that that was his heartbeat. It was odd, quicker than the norm. It made him think that something was really wrong.

Attempting to breathe, it scared Kurt when he couldn't. The air that he took in was little, and insufficient.

He was terrified.

Something wet dripped onto his cheek. For a split second his vision cleared, and he saw his Amanda. She was crying so hard, sobbing. She cradled him, yelling out to the world. She was visibly shaking, and Kurt knew he could not comfort her.

That's when Kurt stopped hearing something. The swift rhythm, the constant pounding of his heart, it was now gone.

His eyes clouded over, and the last thing he saw was the still rising sun behind his girlfriend. The black corroded his mind, and then there was nothingness.

* * *

"No!" Amanda cried out. Kurt's eyes closed for the final time. "No! Kurt! Please! Don't!" She pleaded. No amount of words could amount to what had happened in mere seconds.

He was so still. Her Kurt was gone, lifeless in her arms. But he couldn't be, he just couldn't be! It was impossible, he had a full life ahead of him! He would surprise her any moment now, jumping up, laughing at her stupidity. She would hit him, then cry, and kiss him. She knew better. He couldn't die. He was invincible. He was Nightcrawler.

So Amanda waited, for what felt like an eternity. She could see everyone running about. The professor and the other teachers had arrived, but they all pretended it was to late, much to late. They were buying into Kurt's prank.

That's all it was. A joke. A really good, and a really bad, joke. And Amanda was prepared to give Kurt an earful when he woke up. And...and she...she would...

She gazed down at the limp form. Logan was trying to lift the body out of her reach, his grim face even that much more solemn. But she didn't want to let him go. He was hers, and she was his. They had pledged their hearts to each other.

Ororo and Jean took her by the shoulders, guiding her away. She vaguely heard the weather witch say something about her being in shock, and Jean commenting that they all were.

* * *

They drove in silence to the Mansion. There was nothing to say, nothing to ask. Logan was already on the trail.

When they pulled up, they rushed to the infirmary. Kurt was already there, and they all wanted to know if there was any hope.

Hank was closing the door behind him. He shook his head in despair.

As the door shut, Amanda could see Kurt's silhouette. The sheet was pulled up over his face.

That's when it truly hit her.

Kurt was dead.

* * *

Charles called her parents. In her mind, Amanda knew they would be surprised. They had forbidden her from seeing her elf so many months ago, and she had deliberately disobeyed them.

But it didn't matter anymore. The only person she had ever loved, the only person she had ever cared for with her entire heart, was now gone, and there was no changing that.

Amanda crept into the infirmary. Well, crept was a strong word. She didn't sneak in, and she didn't try to hide. She just had to go see Kurt...her Kurt...as a closing.

Pulling a chair up, Amanda sat beside the bed. Kurt's hand dangled off the edge, and without thought, she reached out to feel his soft fur. Her fingers entangled around his.

She jerked back quickly. He was so cold already. So stiff.

A single tear dripped down her cheek, splashing the white covers below her. Amanda could no longer hold it in.

Throwing herself on her beloved, she wept. She wept for both the good times and the bad they had together, she wept for what happened, and she wept for what could have happened.

His life was done, and hers was too. There was nothing left in the world to live for.

Somebody touched her shoulder. Amanda jumped, blinking up at the the person who disturbed her.

"My poor baby girl..." Margali stood there, grief stricken.

Amanda fell into her mother's arms. "Mama..." She blubbered. it would be the last word she would say for a long time.

Margali stroked her daughter's hair, she too crying. She may not have approved of the young blue mutant who had led Amanda away, but she hadn't wanted him dead.

Amanda clearly cherished him. She had always respected them, except when it came to this boy. He was special to her, more dear than any other. She was suffering a great loss, and there was nothing Margali could do to comfort her only child. Amanda's heart was shattered into a million pieces, and only time would heal this wound.

Suddenly, Amanda stopped. She looked up at her mother, her face red. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

And with that, Margali knew her daughter had taken a vow of silence. She had done so for her brother, she would do so now.

Before Steven's death, Amanda had been an outgoing person. Then she retreated into the quiet shell of what was left. But now, torn from her passion and soulmate, Margali feared how far her daughter would take this.

* * *

Amanda swore to herself that she would never shed another tear for Kurt. It was not because she did not love him; no, it was quite the opposite. Kurt would not have wanted her to cry. He would wipe away those 'useless droplets', and sweep her off her feet, kissing her.

And so, out of love, tenderness, and admiration for her lover, she would lock away her pitiful emotions. She would support their friends in this hard time, as it was the right thing to do.

It was what Kurt would have wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Dying for reviews! Everybody! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. How To Grieve

**A/N: I am so glad all you guys are enjoying this! I want to give special thanks to StawberryMnM, Knightrunner, and Death For One for their wonderful reviews!**

**As before, dedicated my Kurt. May he rise again from the ashes of his demise, and warm al of our heart with his humor and wit!**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Two: How To Grieve**

* * *

Amanda didn't know how much time had passed. All she knew was that her heart was crushed, her mind bewildered. She didn't know how to cope.

But then the unimaginable happened. An older couple burst from the X-Jet's garage. Their faces were familiar, their German accents heavy. They were, in no doubt whatsoever, Kurt's parents.

"Mein Baby! Mein Baby Sohn!" The woman bawled. "Mein Junge...Mein klein Junge..." Her eyes were swollen, her voice hoarse from screaming out at God. "Let me see him. Please!"

Hank shook his head no. "It would not be wise at this time. You must understand."

"Nein! He ist my son. Mine, and mine only. I must see him!" Sophia Wagner exclaimed.

Hank sighed. There was no arguing with a mother who has suffered such a great loss. He gestured for her and her husband to come, of which they did without a single moment's hesitation.

Amanda knew it was probably wrong, but she followed them.

In the few, minimal hours that had passed since the shooting, Kurt's normally dark indigo fur had changed. It was lighter, a menacing grey blue. It was unnatural.

Sophia begged for it not to be true. This wasn't the end, it just couldn't be. Her son was going to be safe in America, safe from monsters who would do things like this.

He wasn't supposed to be murdered.

Kurt's father, Christian, stood in silence. He had raised the blue boy since he was just a newborn. That was practically his flesh and blood, his only child. Just because they did not share the same genes did not mean that Kurt was any less his son. Perhaps it made him more so.

But now he was just...just gone. They had sent him away in hopes that he would he happy, that he would be protected from those who did not understand.

Professor Charles Xavier had failed. He had failed in his promise to them, he had failed Kurt. But there was no going back, no changing the past. No one to really blame, except for the butcher who had done this.

Amanda could tell by Christian's body movement that he couldn't make up his mind. Was he enraged? Was he grieving? He didn't know. His mood kept shifting, from anguish to anger, from suffering to fury.

And like Christian, Amanda also tore at her feelings. One second she was she was in distraught, in disbelief, the next, she was livid. Why did Kurt have to leave them? Why didn't he just teleport away? It would have been quick and easy- just a though and BAMF! they would have been in the clear. Did he have a death wish?

* * *

Things then only went from bad to worse.

In the most unexpected move ever, someone else came to pay her respects. Someone whom Kurt hardly knew, yet wished to. Someone who he was terrified of, yet yearned to understand.

Her name was Raven Darkholme.

In a way, she disgusted Amanda. She made her want to spit. After all this time, now she showed up? Now, when she couldn't apologize to Kurt?

But then...there was sadness etched across the blue lady's face. A thought of a wish that never bloomed.

Amanda watched as Kurt's foster sister, Rogue, run up their mother. Together, the two women cried, and comforted one another. It didn't matter anymore which side you were on, good or evil, one of their own was dead.

It finally happened. After all this time. Through thick and thin, through the Brotherhood and Magneto, the Sentinels, and Apocalypse, now there was a demise. There had been so many close calls, but no losses. Nothing quite like this.

Until now.

One random event. One anti-mutant scumabg. One gun. One bullet. One death.

Kurt's death.

* * *

Amanda didn't remember falling asleep, but then, she must have for her to be able to wake. And entire day had passed, twenty four entire hours.

It seemed as an eternity.

The ones that were up were preparing. Kurt's funeral, such a grisly time, was to be held tomorrow. He would not be cremated, as he would not have wanted to be burned. Neither would they have a viewing, as Kurt never like being gawked at.

Amanda's stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning at breakfast with Kurt, but she did not wish to eat. She was still trying to absorb the gruesome fact.

Walking into the rec room, Amanda was stunned to see a beautiful coffin, if one as such could be beautiful. It was already tightly sealed, and Amanda knew now where Kurt lay. She couldn't bear it.

Where would he go? Heaven or hell? Bliss or punishment?

Was there really such a place as Purgatory? Would Kurt just wind up there? But that just wouldn't be fair! Even if life wasn't fair, or death, why couldn't afterlife be?

Amanda had to leave. She could not be in the same room as Kurt, not like this. Not with him locked up like he was in trouble, not all alone. She had to find someone else, someone to help her.

The living room. People should be there. That would make sense. Of course it would.

And she was right. All of her Kurt's family and closest friends were there. They were trying to comfort one another, gathered together in his memory.

Like Amanda, they all were exhausted, bags under their eyes. They either hadn't slept or didn't sleep very well. But how could you, when one that you had loved been ripped from your grasp?

There was one person missing from the group. Mystique was unaccounted for, disappeared doing who knew what. She didn't even have enough heart to stand by her daughter, adopted or otherwise, it didn't matter. She wasn't there.

"You..." Christian spoke. "You vere Kurt's Leibchen, no?"

Amanda just nodded. She told herself not to cry, not to cry. She had to remain strong.

Sophia looked up. "Ms. Sefton...Amanda...danke. You...you made..." The older woman's bottom lip quivered. Tears dripped down her face, and she shook. "You made our Kurt very happy. Thank you for zat."

Amanda wrapped her arms around Sophia. They were practically family, both connected to Kurt in ways that no other woman had been. His mother and his love, meeting officially for the first time, brought together through the passing of the one they both cared for.

If Kurt could only see them now. He would laugh at their appearances. Rogue's mascara was running, some dried from the day before. Kitty had tissues everywhere, and Jean's eyes were swollen and puffy.

Amanda knew she wasn't faring any better than the rest of them. She hadn't seen her reflection, but she knew she was a sight. Kurt would be teasing her right now. She could almost hear his voice now, echoing in the wind.

_"Ach, Leibling! Look at yourself!" He wiped away her tears, and kissed her. "There's nothing to cry about. Mein Gott, see? You do look ridiculous!" His grinned in his goofy way, his fangs flashing. His arms went around her waist, and for a moment Amanda believed it was real._

"Amanda?" Someone called her name, shaking her out of her dream, back into the stark reality. It was Jean.

Amanda looked up. Why did this have to happen? Why to them? Why to her? Why to Kurt?

Even with the company, Amanda felt indifferent. She couldn't be here either. She had to go. Why couldn't she just make up her mind?

Why did she have so many questions?

Getting up, Amanda made her way to the kitchen. As she walked past the rec room once more, a noise startled her.

She peered into the doorway. The room served as a memorial of sorts until tomorrow. It was supposed to hold Kurt, in his casket.

Except...he wasn't in his coffin. The lid was wide open, and the box was empty.

Instead of being where he belonged, Kurt was in the malicious blue claws of his psychotic mother. She ran her nails through his hair, coddling him as if he were an infant.

Amanda was speechless. How dare this woman desecrate Kurt like this? Why couldn't she just let him rest in peace?

And yet...Raven was acting as if these were the last moments with her son. She was mourning, and weeping, but she was silent. She uttered not a sound, as so she would not be caught.

Standing, she scooped up her boy. The child she longed to get to know, the one she never had a chance to.

But the motherly look was gone. It was replaced by determination, and that one sidedness blocked her view of her spy.

Amanda watched in horror as Raven opened a suitcase. It was rather large, and bulky, but what she did next was unforgivable.

Placing Kurt inside the suitcase, Raven folded him up, and zipped the bag shut tight. She stood it up, and went to wheel him away.

It was then that Amanda made herself present. She said nothing, but just stepped into the room. This type of crime would not be allowed. She would not just stand by and let Kurt be taken away. She would protect him.

Raven noticed her in an instant. "You better stay out of my way girl, and keep quiet," It was a threat if Amanda ever heard one.

Amanda refused to move. She's stand here all day if she had to.

"See here now," The woman snarled. She paused, her countenance softening a little. "Amanda, right?"

Amanda showed no sign of recognition to the name. She wouldn't give Raven that pleasure.

"Okay. Whatever you name is. I know you love Kurt. I also love him, no matter hard that is to believe. That is why I must take him. You do not understand child. I know people, geniuses that would make your little head fall off those girly shoulders. Time is ticking, and I have to go. Now move."

Behind that gruff, assassin voice, Amanda sensed a stressed, rushed tone. Time really was of the essence, before it was to late.

But to late for what? She was clearly taking Kurt somewhere, to someone, but why? For him to be experimented on like some lab rat?

"Child, I promise to return Kurt to you soon. And if you keep you mouth shut, I promise he won't be any worse for wear," Raven was nearly pleading with her. Much longer, and the the skilled devil lady would have to take down her opponent.

For whatever reason, Amanda felt obliged to step aside., and let Raven pass. Yes, she had just dumped her son's corpse into a box, and yes, she planned on delivering it to some scientist or doctor. But...but yet there was something else, something beyond what was being said. A hidden secret that just might throw everything logical Amanda knew upside down.

And so, without another word, Amanda backed off. She didn't entirely know why, but all her questions would be answered soon enough. That she sure of.

Raven almost thanked Amanda, but instead hastened away. There would be time for explanations later.

Amanda's eyes glazed over as she pondered what she had just done. It was a felony, a sin. She was a grave robber.

But it was to late now. Mother and son were gone, to who knew where. Amanda wondered if Mystique would keep her word. Of course she wouldn't, she was a mercenary. The never kept their word.

So here she was. Standing, motionless, alone.

Without Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What is Raven doing? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Deal With The Devil

**A/N: How is that? A girlfriend willingly lets her dead boyfriend be kidnapped by his psychotic mother. Wow. And thanks to Knightrunner, StrawberryMnM, and flying feather scribbles for their reviews!**

**This is for Kurt! As if I haven't said it before. **

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Three: Deal With The Devil**

* * *

Raven drove in silence. In a way, she felt guilty. She had just shoved Kurt into the trunk...with no regard whatsoever. She didn't want anyone peering into her limo though, and seeing him. How would she explain that to an officer?

But she didn't have time for a conscience, she had a deadline to meet. The clock was ticking, and so was the small window of opportunity she had.

Raven knew what she had done. She had stolen, no kidnapped, her deceased son. And left a witness.

But it didn't matter. If she what she was promised succeeded, then there would be no loss, only gain. She may not be able to go back in time and stop what had happened, but she could reverse the damage.

Loss...damage...she only knew those two words to well. But she refused, absolutely refused, to allow Kurt, or his girl, to suffer the way she did.

Kurt was dead though. Shot and murdered.

But not for long. Her contact better have kept his word.

There were many people Raven knew who she could turn to, but none she trusted. Not a single one. None of them trusted her either, but then, she had no problem with that.

There were many ways to right what had been wronged. Mysticism through Doctor Strange, or the demonic pagan power entrusted to Azazel. But Raven didn't trust magic, nor did she trust her baby daddy. Especially her baby daddy.

Then there was, of course, the Shi'ar. She had some contact with the alien race, but their problem was that they weren't very negotiable. They wanted things that Raven just could not provide.

But there was another. One whose price was costly for some, but reasonable for her. One whose genetic research was surpassed by none, and yet shunned by the scientific community. One whose methods were unique, and unusual, but effective.

Raven knew she would have to keep a close eye on him though. He was to much like Magneto, with the almost uncontainable urge to experiment on mutants, to change them, warp them into something else. She did not want that happening to her Kurt.

Turning down a dirt road, Raven took a deep breath in. The wooded area that she drove through was dark, and almost creepy. In fact, she didn't want to admit that it did, in a way, scare her a little. Or maybe that was just her adrenalin spiking from what she was doing.

Finally arriving at her destination, Raven stepped out of the car. She was greeted by a terrifying albino man, whose red eyes glistened in the morning sun.

"Ms. Darkholme," He grinned. He faintly reminded her of Dracula.

"Dr. Essex," Raven frowned. He knew she hated to be called by her real name, just as he hated to be called by his.

"Please, Mystique, there is no need for that."

"I was only returning the courtesy you showed me Sinister. Now all is fair."

Sinister just nodded. "Now where is the deceased? I wish to hurry."

"The deceased is my son," Raven growled as she popped the trunk. "Show some respect Nathaniel. His name is Kurt."

He ignored her, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "My, my. What do we have here?" He lifted Kurt's arms brushing the fur. "I would say about a day has passed. Decomposition will start setting in we don't hurry."

"I know, that is why I brought him here as fast as I did. Are you an idiot old man?"

"Watch how you talk to me. I may be his only hope," Sinister just loved to rub in his power, if he could love anything. "Now did you bring of which we agreed upon?"

Raven opened the back door, pulling out a small silver case. "Here it is. One sample of each."

Sinister opened the case, staring at the vials below him. "Alright. Lets get started," He heaved Kurt up, holding him like he was just a sack of potatoes. He had no problem touching the dead boy.

"Careful!" Raven reprimanded.

"He's already dead. I can't do much worse to him," Sinister chuckled, as if he found her amusing.

"I don't care. You will have the same regard for him, dead or alive, as you do for me."

He just shook his head. "I need to get started."

* * *

The first thing Sinister did was strap poor Kurt to an ice cold metal table- straight out of the freezer.

"What are you doing that for?" Raven hissed.

"To stop decomposition. Now, I have to work in silence, so keep quiet, or leave."

Raven stood her ground. "How long should this take? I want to get him back before the funeral tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sinister just cackled. "Raven, dearest, this will take so much longer than that."

"What?!"

"Listen, this kind of science is time consuming. It's not like Mary Shelly's Frankenstein where I just zap the zombie kid with lightning. There are so many steps and precautions I need to take. And, the longer you stall me, the longer it will take."

"Hmph..." Raven huffed. She had promised to return Kurt to Amanda soon. Guess the hormone filled teenager was going to have to wait for what she wanted. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Raven! I don't know!"

"Haven't you ever done this before?"

"Yes! But please- just get out!"

"Fine," Raven sighed. She was disappointed. She didn't want everyone to have go through the painful time of a funeral. But, unfortunately, it was just going to have to be.

* * *

With Raven gone, Sinister set to work. First he had to isolate the mutant's last memory, as that would be the easiest to extract. With that, he would be able to jumpstart the brain, and the heart. The boy wouldn't be alive by far, as the stark, raving, mad scientist would have to keep him alive with modern day hospital equipment, but he would be close.

He would have to surgically reconstruct part of the lung cavity. They were both lucky that his heart wasn't struck, that would take a long time to heal. But once that was done, it was just a matter of re-stabilizing his mind. He hoped that it wasn't to damaged. The brain was such a delicate feature.

Well, there was making sure that his blood circulated well, and that his veins hadn't started deteriorate. If there was even the slightest hole in there, he would begin to leak. That would be difficult to explain to Mystique.

And with that, Sinister began his unethical work.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What's going to happen? As one such person said, "It is never that easy."**


	4. A Funeral For A Friend

**A/N: You guys excited? You ready for the Amazing Nightcrawler? Well guess what?  
You're gonna have to wait! Yep...  
And as a warning: This chapter will be a little songficcy (if that's even a word?).**

**To my blue fuzzy goodness. May you live forever.**

**Oh, P.S. To you the fans. For anyone who has a DeviantART, I have made a Kurmanda club. Join if you want to!**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Four: A Funeral For A Friend**

* * *

Today was the day. They were supposed to put Kurt in the ground, so he could forever rest in peace.

Except...no matter what most people thought, he wouldn't be. Only a handful knew the truth, that he wasn't in his coffin, and fewer still knew where he lay right now.

Amanda shook as she kept reminding herself of her betrayal. How could she bear to tell anyone? How could she cause that much more heartache?

But then...how could she not? What if she did stay quiet? Did she let them bury an empty box?

What should she do?

Then the enemy stepped in. Her blue skin was flushed, her red hair flowing wildy. Her sharp yellow eyes pierced through Amanda's soul.

Raven pursed her lips, glaring at the girl. They both knew that she had power over her, dangerous power.

But where was Kurt? Amanda wondered in astonishment if Mystique would really let them continue his funeral without him. It would be so wring.

But the 'loving' mother showed no signs of what happened to her boy. She stood alongside everyone else, decked in black, dabbing tears away from her eyes.

She was so fake.

Music began to play, signaling all to take their seats. Amanda was nestled in between her parents, as if they could protect her. But nothing and no one could end the pain of losing her Kurt, nor could any cease her guilt.

Charles Xavier was the first to speak. He started out talking about what a remarkable young man Kurt had become., and how he had braved the harshest of things. That no matter what was thrown his way, he always became better instead of bitter. That they all could learn from him.

The old man talked about what a wonderful student he had been, and that now he was a teacher, an example for them. He would want them to follow in his footsteps, and to quote verbatim, they all needed to 'loosen up a little'.

Charles ended, saying that Kurt had made an impact on so many peoples lives. He certainly would never be forgotten.

Sophia had also wanted to talk, to share things about her son. But she was to distraught to, so instead her husband did.

As the father of Kurt, Christian shared a good many stories of Kurt's youth. He told them of his bravery, facing a mob when it turned on him and Sophia, and that that same night he asked God to forgive the people, for they knew not what they did.

He reminded them of Kurt's heart. His generosity, his tenderness, just being him. His undying passion for pranks, that he always enjoyed a good laugh, and to never forget that.

Scott, Jean, Evan, Rogue, and even Kitty had something to say about their blue furred buddy. Although sometimes you could not understand them, as they got choked up, their message was evident.

They wanted their friend back. They missed him, and they would give anything for him to be in their arms again. If they could only spend another day, or hour with him. Even just another minute.

Amanda wished she could be up there. She wished with almost her whole heart.

The only thing she wanted more was Kurt. She longed for him to be beside her, for them to laughing together. She did not want to be here, alone, hearing the others talk about him. Not about what an impression he made on them.

All she wanted to do was cry. It has been two long, grueling days, but yet that time seemed to have passed by so quickly.

How could she live any longer without him? Without the eyes to see, to hands to feel, the nose to smell, the ears to hear, the speech to talk? How could she go on without the air to breathe?

How could she go on without Kurt?

A slideshow began to play. It showed Kurt when he was a baby, his then short, stubby tail in his mouth.

They would never have a family like that. She and he...they would never get married, have children. They couldn't grow old together.

As the pictures changed, Amanda watched as Kurt grew into the person that he had been.

Then they stopped. The last picture showed him with all his friends, his arm wrapped around Amanda, that cute little grin of his etched across his face.

Amanda remembered when they took that picture. It had been such a hassle, squeezing everybody so close so that that Jean could snap the pic telekinetically.

Kurt had been such a goof that day. He kept making everybody laugh and squirm when they shouldn't be. But he kept a good attitude about it, making sure everyone had a good laugh.

But now...now nobody was happy. The one person that always kept their spirits up was gone.

* * *

The reception was quiet. To quiet.

Amanda couldn't even swallow a single bite of food. It was like ash in her mouth, like trying to eat dirt. She just couldn't do it.

Dropping her paper plate in the trash can, Amanda knew Kurt would have been ashamed of the food she let go to waste. He would have teased her, saying that she was going to get to skinny.

But Kurt wasn't there anymore. He couldn't jab at her, at anyone anymore.

Walking away from the hubbub, Amanda ran her fingers against the walls of the hallway. She had to deal with this, her burden of guilt and betrayal.

Kurt had so frequently treaded these floors. Or at least teleported through them. They were his second home, his retreat.

She finally came to a top. Her hand was on a doorknob, and she hesitated before opening the door.

She almost smirked. Kurt had never been one to keep his room clean, but this was just a mess. His bed was unmade, clothes all over the floor. Comic books were spread everywhere, and school papers were scattered all over his desk.

School. Today was Monday, wasn't it?

Would anybody notice that she wasn't there? That the mutants were't there?

That Kurt wasn't there?

No, of course they wouldn't. They never paid attention to them, nor did they care. They steered clear of the freaks, although they had saved their pitiful lives countless times.

But now one of them had lost his own life.

Amanda knew she had to do something. Something Kurt would have wanted her to do.

Spying his trusty radio, Amanda turned it on. Whichever CD Kurt had been listening to last began to play.

Music blared out of the speakers.

_"I'm awake! I'm alive!"_

Amanda quickly skipped it to the next song. She wasn't going to listen to anything like that.

_"Tonight I'm so alone,  
This sorrow takes ahold,  
Don't leave me here so cold,  
(Never wanna be so cold)"_

Shaking, she changed it again.

She regretted it the moment she heard the words.

_"I left a dozen roses,  
At your grave today!"_

No, she couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

_"Tick tock,  
Hear the clock countdown,  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound."_

Amanda sat on Kurt's bed. What had he been listening to? One after another, they were so depressing.

_"I hate living without you,  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you,_  
_But my demons lay in waiting."_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Amanda tried to block out the words. Why did they have to be so painful?

_"I'm gonna fight for what's right,  
__Today I'm speaking my mind,  
__And if it kills me tonight,  
__I'll be ready to die,  
__A hero's not afraid to give his life!" _

Amanda quivered. She wrapped Kurt's quilt around her, changing the radio to a station.

She should have kept the CD on.

_"Your love's inside of me,  
__Spinning my soul from my head to my feet,  
__I feel it in my bones._

_I live for you, there's nothing I won't do._

_Your love's a mystery,  
Your love,  
It makes me brave,  
I am alive in you!_

_Wonderful,  
So beautiful,  
I am alive in you!_

_Until the day I die,  
I live for you,  
There's nothing I won't do!_

_This is my declaration,  
Nothing can separate us!"_

Amanda didn't want to cry. She wanted to remain strong for Kurt.

Or was she just trying to fight what was natural? She had kept trying to tell herself that Kurt wouldn't want her to cry, but was that true?

The tempo on the radio slowed, the words solemn.

_"You lived to die,  
Rejected and alone,  
Like a rose,  
Trampled on the ground,  
You took the fall,  
And thought of me,  
Above all!"_

No words were truer. Kurt had barely begun to live, only to die. For so long he had been shunned, rejected really, and alone, before he came to the States. And...he was young...so innocent...who he was had only just started to bloom, before being trampled out. He had fallen, protecting her. Guarding her against a madman.

Tears dripped down her cheeks onto the bedsheets. All this stuff, it smelled like him. Like smoke and sulphur, brimstone and rotten eggs.

Someone touched her back. It felt foreign, unfamiliar.

"Child, do not mourn," The detestable person said. It was Raven.

Amanda wanted to scream at her. What did she know? She didn't care, she was cold, and heartless!

"I know you miss him. You yearn for him."

The teenager wanted to spit nails. Mystique didn't know what it was like to lose someone, not like that.

"I sympathize with you. I lost Kurt when he was just born, and I longed for him for years. When I found out he was alive...well, that was a great time for me. I do not intend to lose him again."

Amanda opened her mouth, ready to speak. Raven had blasphemed death long enough. "Kurt is dead."

The blue witch smiled. "Yes, he is. I'm gad to see that your are speaking again."

Amanda's nostrils flared.

"I told you before I knew people. And if I quote, geniuses."

"So?"

"That's all I can leave you with. Chew on that a bit. I know people. I refuse to lose Kurt again. There is technology beyond you."

"But...death is not reversible. Or is it?" Amanda looked up at the woman that she so despised.

But Raven was gone.

* * *

Sinister grinned. The heart had started, and body functions were starting to stabilize. The boy's mind was wide open, for him to do with whatever he pleased. And he had some ideas...

This had come as a shock. He hadn't planned to give Xavier's student his life back, but Raven had given him something that he so desperately needed.

Deoxyribonucleic acid. In Layman's terms, DNA. Sinister now had the DNA of the all the X-Men, including the famed Wolverine.

It was like turning letting unsupervised kids in a candy store. A dream come true.

Of course, Sinister did have his own little twist. He couldn't just have a perfectly undead/dead body laying right here without some tweaking. The lad's entire genetic structure had been ruined, tampered with. It was extremely sloppy science work.

From what he had heard, it had been Magneto's fault. The man was no scientist, and Nightcrawler here paid the price.

This had to be fixed.

And it was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? So? What's Sinister's plans? What's gonna happen? You guys ready?**


	5. The Frankenstein Returns

**A/N: Okay, okay. I forgot to say who sang those songs. Credits go to: Skillet (Awake and Alive, Falling Inside The Black, Lucy, One Day To Late, Comatose, and Hero), 7eventh Time Down (Alive In You), and Michael W. Smith (Above All).  
So what did you guys think about that last chapter? Or at least the last part with Sinister? What are your guesses about Kurt? What's Sinister's master plan? Does he even have one? Or is it just a big confused mess?  
Why all the questions?  
Guess you'll see!**

**Oh, here's a warning. You might get a little depressed...maybe. I don't know how sensitive you guys are!**

**Dedicated to my (yes; my) blue elf. My handsome lovely.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Five: The Frankenstein Returns**

* * *

Amanda filled her backpack with everything she would need. It was going to be hard, but she really had no choice.

She had to leave.

A week had passed since Kurt's funeral. An entire week. The sun had set and rose seven times.

It had been a week filled with sorrow and guilt. It had been the first week, of many to come, of being without Kurt.

She had heard nothing further from Mystique, but Amanda knew she was around. There always seemed to be an ominous raven around, following her, stalking her. Keeping an eye out.

It was no doubt the shapeshifting mutant.

It was odd, seeing that bird so much. It was a sign of sorts, a messenger of death.

But Amanda could not dwell on that. She had something that required her immediate attention. Something that had been of great importance to Kurt.

School.

She wasn't going to be alone though. There were a few, like her, who needed to escape. Kitty, Evan, Rogue, they were all going to be there.

With their wounds so fresh, none of them expected to do well in anything though. They just needed to get away from the Mansion. It was so depressing, there were to many things there that reminded them of their Nightcrawler.

The adults tried to talk them out of going, including Kurt's parents, who were staying temporarily with the invitation of Charles. Nobody thought it was a wise idea to get out in the public, especially after an incident of this magnitude.

The perpertrator had been caught, of course. There was no doubt in that. His trials were to be held in a year's worth of time, leaving him stuck in a jail cell until then. But still, he had been part of a sect of the Friends of Humanity, and there was no telling if he had buddies worse than he.

Murder. It was such a horrible thing, even way back when with the very first one. How did Eve feel when she found out that her eldest, Cain, had murdered, completely slaughtered her other son? That she could not hold her baby boy, her Abel, anymore?

She probably felt no different than Sophia did. Amanda knew this as she trudged down the dark hallway. She met Kitty's once spirited gaze, the girl's bloodshot eyes, which at one time had been such a vibrant blue, tired and confused.

Evan was no better. He held his skateboard close, as if it was the last remnant of his close friend. His knuckles were torn and scabbed over, from punching things repeatedly in anger. He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that Kurt was dead.

Rogue was the worst one of all. The Goth looked horrible, her hair over her face, covering the bad job of black makeup and the bags under her eyes. Her pale skin looked even lighter than usual, especially against the black clothes that she wore.

All together, the four walked out to the bus that was waiting for them.

* * *

Sinister was frustrated beyond comprehension. No matter what he did, he was not receiving any sign of life from the victim. There should have been something by now, and the only thing he had was the fact that the heart could now continue on its own.

The body had started to repair itself, and as the healing process began, the form was beginning to work alone. But still, there were no mental functions, and with the lungs of yet to completely recover, he had sustain the boy with oxygen. If he failed to do this, then the heart would quit, and he would have to jumpstart it. Again.

He had made that mistake before. He believed that the X-Man had awoken, and removed the life sustaining force. In truth, the mindless zombie of creature was just responding to nervous shock syndrome, where he was reacting to his body's surroundings. It had nothing to do with the mind, which for whatever reason was not restarting. Without the power of the brain, the child would be useless to Charles, to Raven, and especially to Sinister.

For a moment, he stepped away. He went to another room, another lab, where he was working on something much better than bringing a subject back to life.

Instead, he was creating it.

There was a monster forming in the tube before him. A monster with the ability, the powers, of all the X-Men combined, and the cunning of Sinister himself.

Of course, it had no soul, no conscience. It would only know what Sinister himself directed.

But, uknown to the genetic obsessed scientist, something was occurring in the room he just left. The blue furred body of the teen he had spent so many hours performing on was starting to stir.

A swish of the tail.

A twitch of the foot.

A hand suddenly form a fist, then relax.

The entire body tensed up.

The eyes flew open, golden and shining.

Kurt Wagner was alive.

* * *

The moment Amanda stepped foot into the school, her life was changed. All that mutant hatred, it was gone.

It felt like hundreds had come to her, apologizing, saying they were sorry. Although they didn't like mutants, they hadn't wanted one to die in such a gruesome way.

It had taken her a while to figure out what had happened. Apparently, the death of Nightcrawler had been on the news. Shot and murdered in front of his girlfriend, never to see the light of day again.

Somehow, the paparazzi had gotten ahold of some of Kurt's past. Amanda didn't know how, but they did. They told of the despicable way he was treated in his homeland, nearly being burned to death, almost beaten by a mob, and other such things. How he tried to set up himself the best of a normal life that he could get. They said that it wasn't his fault that he was born a mutant, and that he should not have been punished for what he looked like.

So now the mood had shifted. Where there was a hatred before Apocalypse, there was now leniency. And from leniency, to an acceptance.

All because Kurt had died.

Amanda couldn't hardly stomach it. People determined what they should think from the media, and as long as the media ordained Kurt a saint, a saint he would be. But the moment they turned, the people would too. He would once again be a demon.

* * *

As soon as Sinister stepped into the room, the body stopped moving. The ears listened carefully, attentively, but the mind that was dormant for so long could not understand what was happening.

Something prodded his chest. He hadn't realized how bad he hurt, or how much pain he was in, until now. And the crazy man just kept trying to hurt him.

But the boy kept still. He was weak, defenseless. He had to bide his time until the man left again.

Whenever that would be.

It wasn't long after that the torturer left. Now was time for the boy's escape.

With a feeling in the pit of his stomach growing, he wished he was elsewhere. He did not know where, he just wanted to be safe.

And with that,

_BAMF!_

he was gone.

* * *

Kitty sighed, stirring her mashed potatoes. Evan pushed his peas around. Rogue, well, she didn't have anything.

Amanda, on the other hand, had emptied her plate. They had served Kurt's favorite today, perhpas in honor of him. So, that's what she ate. And she had eaten enough for both her and Kurt. And perhaps even their friends.

Nothing was said between any of them. There was a silence in the cafeteria that had never been before. Voices were kept low, and glances constantly thrown their way, but it was in sympathy. A wretched sympathy.

Without a word, the tension began to build. There was no reason for, but it was unsettling. Nervewracking. Terrifying.

And as this tension built to its peak, the most unimaginable thing happened.

It had to be a dream, Amanda was sure of it. A nightmare even.

Because, before them at that very instant, there was a very distinguishable teleport.

_BAMF!_

As the smoke cleared, the person became very recognizable. He had pointed elf ears, three fingers on each hand, and a forked devil tail. His bright eyes, if unfamiliar, would scare someone, but not Amanda. She knew who this was.

"Kurt," She whispered.

His toned chest was heaving, much like the morning of his demise. A gaping hole could be seen, and he struggled for every breath. He stumbled, leaning on a table for support. But as he saw the people sitting there, he tripped backwards, landing on yet another group of kids.

Screams erupted. One shouted ghost, another demon.

Kurt shuddered, going into a fit of coughs. He clearly couldn't breathe.

Amanda stood up as it hit her.

Raven had brought him back. She didn't know how, but she had.

"Kurt!" She shouted this time, hoping to get her boyfriend's attention.

He fell down to his knees. He looked up at her as she pushed through the chaotic mass of students, but there was no recognition.

_BAMF!_

Just as he entered, he left.

* * *

White, seering pain. As he did the impossible, the boy could feel flames at his feet, the smoke around his head. It was stunning, blinding, and exhausting. It was pleasure, and it was agony.

He never wanted to do it again, and yet, it filled him with life.

As he attempted to breathe, the fresh air outside cleared his lungs. He was in the middle of the woods, a forest perhaps, miles away from where he had begun.

Yes, this place would be good for now. Away from whoever those people were. He could be safe here, safe from the people who could hurt him.

As the boy pondered, he became dizzy, lightheaded. He blinked, and seeing double, promptly fell over.

It was terrifying, laying helpless on the ground. He could not move, he could escapse if he wanted to.

The darkness closed in around him, and he finally felt a restful peace.

* * *

Amanda had raced homeahead of the others. She knew she had some explaining to do, but first they had to save Kurt.

"Charles!" She burst in, a new purpose filling her soul.

The X-Men who had stayed were all suited up, about to go.

Charles nodded. "We know. Cerebro picked him up the moment he teleported."

"Where is he?" Was her first question. This was important.

"About one and a quarter miles from here, Mill Neck Preserve," Logan grunted. "Now come on people! Lets move it!"

* * *

Raven decided to pay a visit to dear old Sinister. He had to be done by now. He had to be. She couldn't take it, seeing Amanda grieve so. It was so wrong, especially when Kurt was so close.

"How dare you show your face here! Do you know what you've cost me? Him?" Sinister roared at her.

Raven was appalled at this. "What are you blaming me of this time Nathaniel?"

"You've taken him! And he needs all this! I may not be able to repair the mental damage done now!"

"Taken who?"

"The boy! You've taken the boy!"

"What? I give you the deal of a lifetime, and you cut out on me? Don't you dare hold my son from me Essex, or I will gut you like the animal you are!"

"Watch your tongue, owman. Hand him over, and perhaps I can reverse the extra damage you've now caused."

"Hand him over? You hand him over!"

This was going to take a long time.

* * *

"Alright runts, Cerebro said he 'ported in this area, so spread out! Leave nothing unchecked!" Logan directed. They all knew there was a clock ticking, and they all needed answers.

Amanda jumped out alongside everyone else. She tried to picture Kurt when he came here, teleporting to...this spot.

Her hand rested on a tree.

He would have stumbled to the right, as he tended to at the school.

Which would have placed him over...

Here. Somewhere over here.

He would have been drained, fatiqued. He would have fallen over...

"Kurt!" Amanda shouted as he came into view.

Everyone came running. Logan picked him up as he had the day he died, and Amanda was scared. She didn't know if Kurt looked better or worse than that day way back when.

She wouldn't be able to see him die again. She couldn't be able to bear it.

A light moan escaped Kurt's lips.

With that, Amanda knew there was still a fight left in him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay ya'll, happy now? It's past 3 o'clock in the dadgum morning, with over 2,300 words. Kurt is back, although not in good shape, and Mystique and Sinister are seriously confused. Amanda has some explaining to do, but how she's going to do that will be interesting.  
And, to top all that off, Sinister has a monster on hand.**

**I need to go to bed now. Good night, and for goodness sakes, review people!**


	6. Death's Touch

**A/N: Hey my peoples! Sorry if I was a little crazy last night, but it was 3-ish, and I wasn't supposed to be on, so every little creak freaked me out. Was afraid the grandparents might find out. Not that they'd do anything.  
So what you guys think about that last chapter? Kurt's a regular Lazarus (you know; from the Bible?). To be raised from the dead...but God had nothing to do with it. So will he be himself?**

**To Kurt. Sorry for writing about you dying cutie, but it was something I had to do.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Six: Death's Touch**

* * *

Kurt lay helpless in the infirmary bed. By pure coincidence, it was the same bed that Hank had officially pronounced him dead in. Of course, it had been cleaned and bleached, but still.

He was hooked up to an oxygen supply, tubes running up his nose. A clamp squeezed his first finger, taking in his pulse. The steady beep of the machine told Amanda that he was alive, but he looked so still. So lifeless.

At least color had returned to his fur. It was blue, though duller than usual.

Sophia rushed in. She froze, midstep, her eyes trained on her son. Her breathing, living son.

"Kurt? How?" She looked up at Hank for answers.

Charles rolled up beside her, Christian stepping in the room. "Yes. As far as we have been able to determine, it is Kurt."

"How?" Christian asked, almost forcefully. "He vas dead. Ve buried him. He vas, should still be, in ze ground."

"Are you upset?" Hank questioned.

"Of course not! I just vish to know how zis happened! It defies everyzing ve have been taught."

"What I want to know," Logan grunted, "Is how Kurt wound up where he came from. Cerebro said that he came from outside of town, not from the dirt. Not from here."

Amanda bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she needed to say something, but what?

The little room was filled with people. They were stating something or another, what their theories were.

"I guess there's one way to find out," Logan popped his claws out. "Dig out the coffin. Exhume it."

"No!" Sophia cried out. "Zat is vrong!"

"Well, lady, how are we to know what we buried? Because we apparently did not bury him. Although I don't know how..."

"Mystique," Amanda's voice quivered. All eyes turned and faced her. "Mystique took Kurt."

"You know this how bub?" Logan eyed her.

"Because I...I..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was there. I'm sorry! I was confused! She said something about helping him..and..I...I..."

Charles smiled at the teenager. "Would you mind?" He gestured his hands, as to do a telepathic reading.

Amanda nodded. Her voice was cracking, she knew she wouldn't be able to explain. This was the best way.

She could feel the old man penetrating her skull, although it was merely psychological.

* * *

When Charles finally had all the information he needed, he pulled out of Amanda's head. "It seems she is telling the truth. Raven took Kurt, to where I don't know, to bring him back. We buried an empty coffin."

Sophia brought her hands to her mouth, and gasped. "So Kurt is alive? He died, but he is it truly him?"

Charles just nodded.

A moan echoed from Kurt. His eyebrows scrunched together, and he clutched his chest. His eye fluttered open for a second, then squeezed shut.

"Kurt?" Amanda asked as she pulled his hand away from his sore. "He's in pain Mr. McCoy. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I wish there was. If I give him anything that I have currently, his heart will stop. I'm waiting for the correct medication to come in."

Amanda held Kurt's hand tightly. She barely felt him tighten his own grip.

Sophia started crying. Her baby was alive. "Vill...vill he be alright?"

Hank and Charles glanced at each other briefly. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Hank nodded. His doubt was evident.

"Please," Christian stood, as if guarding his wife. "Do not lie to us. If he is going to die, just tell us so."

"I..." Hank took a deep breath in. "I don't know. He is hanging on by a thread. The Grim Reaper stands at the foot of his bed, so to speak."

Christian nodded. "So ve vill stay here. Ve vill spend ze little bit of time ve have left vith him. Zis vas our vish, no? Just a little bit more time."

Sophia took a deep breath in. She rambled in German, but it was understandable that she did not think she could handle losing Kurt again.

Christian just wrapped his arms around her, sitting her in a chair beside Kurt. "Feel him Sophia. He is warm. He is alive."

Amanda blinked back tears. She, like everyone else, could not accept Kurt had died, but now that he was back, they couldn't believe that either.

She prayed that he wouldn't die. He just couldn't die.

* * *

Raven growled. Sinister was out, all of his files deleted. There was nothing left.

There was no Kurt. He did something to him, this she was sure of. She just had to find out what.

As she walked passed a room, she saw a tube. And inside that tube was a fetus. It had three fingers, a tail, and its skin was blue. It had no fur, but it had three claws coming out of each hand. Its eyes glowed red, and its white hair waved, as if with a telekintetic power. Its back had spikes protruding out, and she was sure it could phase.

She didn't know what to do. This poor child would suffer at Sinister's hand, and it was to early to take.

Grimacing, the woman knew what she to do.

Clicking for the liquid to drain out, Raven walked out, leaving the baby to die on its own.

* * *

**A/N: I bet none of you thought Raven could be that cruel. But is it cruelty? And what will come of it? **

**Please review! I accept anonymous ones too ^^**


	7. Awake and Alive

**A/N: What up, what up, what up my peeps? Excited much? Dying? I know I am!**

**To thee doth I dedicate this fair telling to Kurt! Thee willst forever be engraved into the mind of the one who dost stand before thee!**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Seven: Awake And Alive**

* * *

Sinister struggled up. His laboratory was a mess, destroyed by the vengeful shapeshifter. And the thing was, it wasn't even his fault! Women...creatures he did not need to deal with.

All this could be replaced, plus he had more labs scattered around. But there was one thing that could not be replaced, something that he had worked hard at creating.

"No!" He shouted as he saw the infant lying down on its side in the tube, it fighting for its little life.

Clicking a single button, the glass slid open, and Sinister carefully scooped the baby up, as if it were his own. "My precious. You will be well," He coddled the child, and grinned as he noticed the healing factor was already working. His masterpiece would be fine, and Raven's revenge would be short lived.

As the boy let out a cry, Sinister laughed. "That's right my little prodigy. The X-Men have no idea what is going to happen to them. You will destroy them, tear them down, brick by pitiful brick!"

* * *

In. Out. In. Out.

Amanda watched as Kurt breathed. He was, as Hank said, stabilizing.

His body had received a shock, teleporting so many times. He may or may not have been conscious during the entire thing, it was hard to tell. Only when he would awaken would they be able to know.

But would he? He had died. And it wasn't like for five minutes, it was for days. There was no knowing what state his mind would be in.

He stirred. His eyelids fluttered, his jaw clenched in pain. He was clearly hurting.

Hank had already given him the maximum amount of medication that he could. But it just wasn't enough...

Sophia had actually fallen asleep. She was curled up in the chair across from Amanda. She looked so old, weary of the life fate had handed her.

Amanda knew she couldn't be any older than her own mother. And her mom wasn't as ancient as it seemed sometimes. At least she didn't have a child who's life was constantly threatened.

He moaned. A low, guttural moan. It was just another sign of life.

"Kurt?" Amanda breathed. "It's okay. Just relax."

And just like, his tensed muscles calmed down. He tried to swallow, but his throat was evidently dry.

Amanda just stroked his hand. He did not need to be stressed out.

"Uh..." He tried to say something. This surprised Amanda, and her eyes widened. "Uh...mun...duh..."

"Kurt?"

"A...man...da..." He whispered. His voice was quiet, and hoarse.

"Oh..oh my...Somebody! Somebody come quick!" She screamed, waking up Sophia.

"Vas ist das?" She looked up, blinking.

"It's Kurt!" Amanda touched his arm. "Kurt? Can you hear?"

"Nnn...vhy...vhy did...you scream?" He coughed, shuddering.

"Kurt! Mein Baby!" Sophia hesitated, but stroked her son.

Kurt's eyes flickered open. "Mama?"

She gasped, but in joy. "Kurt!" And, as all mothers would, she squeezed her son tight.

"Mmmmm..." He inhaled. "Mama...?"

"Oh! Kurt! I am sorry..." She pulled back.

Kurt tried to sit up, propping himself on his elbows. He grimaced, looking down at his chest, which was wrapped in bandages. "Vas?" He brought his hand to it, tugging.

"No!" Amanda gently pulled it away. She shook her hand, smiling. "No," She grinned, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Kurt..." Leaning in, she kissed him briefly on the lips.

When she pulled away, he looked shocked. "Vhoa. Amanda...Vhat vas zat for?"

She couldn't get the words out. She was crying to hard. As Sophia was.

Hank peeked his head in the door. "Oh my..."

"Hallo Herr McCoy. Can you tell vhy my muzzer und girlfriend are leaking tears all over my fur?" Kurt laughed. "Not zat I mind ze attention."

"Ladies, please," Hank pulled Amanda to the side as he looked Kurt over. "You seem fine. How do you feel?"

"Vell, I feel like I vas dragged down through ze pits of vay below. My chest is on fire, my head is throbbing, und tail is numb, but besides all zat, I'm great!" Kurt always had a positive attitude. "I am somevhat confused zough..."

"I'll explain everything. But I think there's some people who have been dying...er...ahem...waiting a very long time to see you. Are you up for company?"

Kurt shrugged. "Ja? But I'm still confused."

Amanda was just beaming. "It'll be fine! Everything is fine!"

Kurt just nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Yes..." Sinister smirked. "Be born my minion. Or rather...be reborn!" Resting his hand on a rebirthing chamber, one similar to Magneto's or Captain America's, he saw the infant take shape. The body grew, forming into a five foot nine inch young man. His snow white hair was slightly curly, his red eyes fierce. His tail whipped around ferociously, and he roared as metal claws popped out of his hands. Lightning crackled around the metal, but the boy showed no signs of pain as his body was used as a current.

Sinister cackled. This was so wonderful, it was what he had always imagined. It was truly perfect.

His work stumbled out of the glass case, leaning on the wall. He moaned.

"Listen here, and listen well boy. This is very important. Your name was Kurt Wagner, and at one time you were Nightcrawler. But you were shot, and killed. I, Sinister, brought you back."

"Vhy?" He almost crumpled to the ground.

"Because I hate to see a revenge gone undone. Your friends have betrayed you Nightcreeper, replaced you. Even your girlfriend. At this very moment, I assume she is with the new teleporter."

"Vas?"

"Here, let me explain everything..." Sinister grinned evilly. This was going to be so easy. He would bring forth the well known Wolverine wrath out of his creation, and wreak havoc and confusion among mutants and humans alike!

* * *

Peace was filled about. And excitement. Kurt was back. He was with them. His fuzzy blue self was sitting up, laughing with the others, quiet as all was explained to him. He had died, but now he was back. He had a second chance at life, something that hardly anybody else had.

But...there was an evil coming. Something that no one would ever want to even fathom!

* * *

**A/N: So? So? So? People, please tell me your thoughts! It'll what, take you five seconds? So review! Yes! Click the little button right there!**


	8. No Pain No Gain

**A/N: I'm crazy! What have I done? Oh, that's right. I killed off my favorite Marvel character only to bring him back to fight his clone! Oh well. To quote Jean Dubuffet, "For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creativity."  
Yay! I'm not normal! But then, as Cornelia Funke said, "All writers are insane!"  
LOL yeah...**

**Kurt, honey, sorry for the torture so far. Just to think, it'll just get worse! Yep. Me and my genius...er...insanity.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter Eight: No Pain No Gain**

* * *

Amanda walked into Kurt's room, carrying him breakfast. Sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes. Whatever he wanted. Orange juice, milk. He'd want milk.

Creaking the door open, she was surprised to see him awake. "Good morning fuzzy," She grinned.

"Guten Morgen beautiful," He winked, and Amanda knew that he was in one of his funny moods.

"I brought you breakfast..."

"I can tell! Looks gut!" Kurt's stomach rumbled, and he chuckled. "It's about time woman."

This took Amanda off guard. Kurt never spoke to her like that.

But then, he was just being him. That was it.

Sitting down beside her blue boyfriend, she watched him eat. "Hank says you gotta go easy. You don't want push yourself and open your...wound."

He just laughed. "Vhen have I been known to rest? I rested for how long now? A veek? Zat is more zen enough!"

"Kurt Gavin Wagner! The doctor says rest, and so you will rest. That is that."

Kurt's eyes widened, reminding her of Puss in Boots. "But..."

"No buts mister. You want to be well, right?"

He sighed, nodding.

Amanda stroked his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Amanda..." He looked her straight in the eye. "I...I died. Is it right for me to back?"

* * *

Nightcreeper sat alone on the cold floor. His knees were tucked up under him, as he so often had done when he was feeling downcast.

He remembered _her_. His Amanda. Her gorgeous, flowing hair, those giant chocolate eyes. Her laughed. The soft touch of her skin.

She had betrayed him.

Heck, his own parents had betrayed him! How could this be? Was he truly such a freak? A monster...a demon...

He cringed, slamming his fist against the wall. He truly was what he had been told. He was an animal, barbaric. So much so that the only people he cared for would turn their backs on him in the moment he needed them most. He needed, craved their reassurance.

But it wouldn't happen. And whoever this was, this new Kurt Wagner, he was going to go down.

Nightcreeper sighed. Maybe he should just let things be. This was not him, he was not a fighter. He was the fuzzy dude, making jokes, having fun.

But all that was changed now. He was different, but Sinister had only done so help him.

It was hard to believe, that this man would dare assist him. They were supposed to be enemies, but now he was his closest friend. His only friend.

Something inside Nightcreeper boiled, spilling over, and he barred his teeth. He clenched his fists, yelling out as his eyes blinded red. He couldn't see, he was so angry. He was livid.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Kurt grinned. Everyone was petting on him, treating him like he was glass or something.

The attention was nice.

He would never tell them how much pain he was really in though. His chest felt as if it had been lit on fire, and his bones burned. His head buzzed, and his tail kept twisting up in knots. Something inside of him was wrong. So desperately wrong.

His chest tightened, and he tried to act as normal as he could with everybody around. But then, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He gasped, flinching.

"Kurt?" He heard his name echoing, but he couldn't tell who said it.

"I'm...I'm fine," He coughed, rubbing his fingers. They felt like they were going to sleep, and the 'pricklies' were all over them.

Hank stuffed a thermometer in his mouth. Where he had gotten one so quickly was a mystery. "No, you're not young man. You're running a fever," Hank shook his head, hiding what Kurt's temperature really was. "Alright people! Clear out!"

Slowly, the room was emptied. Kurt was once again left alone.

* * *

Amanda leaned into the door, listening to the 'adults only' conversation. She only caught bits and pieces, but it did not sound good.

"Fever...lungs...don't understand..."

"...Sinister...dna..."

"'Gonna carve 'im to bits...better live...or else!"

"...ill be okay?"

"Not sure."

Amanda slipped down to the floor. They weren't even sure if Kurt was going to live. She had always heard that one got a little bit better before taking the last fall.

A scream shattered her thoughts.

* * *

Footsteps raced down the hallway, ready to blow the door up that stood in her way.

"No!" Jean held Amanda back. "Don't!"

Tearing away from the red headed girl, Amanda opened the door.

The sight before her was worse than when Kurt had died in her arms.

His eyes were squeezed tight shut, and he was clutching the fur covered sheets. His tail was wrapped around a rail on the bed tightly, and his face was frozen in pain.

He let out another blood curdling scream, wrenching Amanda's heart.

Curling up, he shook violently, fur going all over the place.

Logan jumped in, trying to guide Amanda out of the room as Hank tried to figured out what was wrong, but she was stuck to the floor.

"Gah!" Kurt let out a pitiful noise, his eyes flying open. He held up his hands, and a sickening crack was heard.

His fingers tore apart from one another. There was little blood, but as the air was filled with silence, all could see the affects.

Where once there was three, now there were five fingers on each paling hand.

Kurt was heaving, trying to breath. The hole had torn open, the red liquid of life staining his wrap.

"Kurt?" Amanda whispered in shock.

"Nnnn...nnnnnn!" He moaned. He gulped, then shuddered again. He appeared shattered, his body not being able to take much more.

Gasping, Amanda watched as Kurt's tail shivered, seemingly shrinking away. Fur was scattered everywhere, and as the blue pigmentation faded away, being replaced by a light tan, Kurt's breathing slowed.

Amanda could almost here the terrifying 'beeeeeeeeeeeeep!' that you always imagined in a hospital. She watched helplessly, just like everyone else, waiting for a sign of life.

How many times did she have to suffer through this? How many times did Kurt? This just wasn't fair!

Hank checked his pulse, nodding. "He's...alive."

* * *

_SNIKT!_

Nightcreeper let out his claws. It made him feel good. Whoever this bub was, he wasn't going to live for long.

* * *

**A/N: People, people, bring on the criticism! What's wrong with this? And what do you think will happen? Give some feedback! Review! Or just review cause it's nice?**


	9. Normal Revenge

**A/N: *gasps* Was ist das? Kurt looks...normal? *covers mouth* This just can't be! The fuzzy dude can't be the fuzzy dude if he isn't fuzzy! No!**

**Dear Kurt, Sorry for the tremendous amount of pain that I have caused you. Don't worry though, it will eventually get better...I think!**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold:**

**Chapter Nine: Normal Revenge**

* * *

Amanda sat beside Kurt again. Things lately had been happening again. Repeats, but not exactly.

Kurt had been shot, and died...sort of.

Kurt teleported so much, and almost died.

And now he...he...

She held his hand, and slid her fingers in between his...something they had never done before.

She expected his tail to swish, but there was none.

His pointed ears, something she was so fond of, was now rounded, just like hers.

His feet moved a little as he breathed. He had ten toes. Ten perfect little toes.

Amanda stroked his arm. It was usually covered with blue fur, with blue skin underneath. Now...it was creamy, and as smooth as a baby's.

It just wasn't quite like him.

Amanda knew she was going to have to get used to it. She was going to have to live with her not so fuzzy boyfriend being...well...normal.

But that was fine! She was so glad that he was still alive, even in all he had been through.

There was only one thing that hadn't changed. Grinning, Amanda ran her fingers through Kurt's indigo hair. At least that hadn't changed.

His hair stood on end when she did that. Goosebumps. It was almost funny.

Then his eyes flew open. "Amanda?" He asked sleepily, yawning.

"Kurt?" She was having deja vu all over again.

He stretched. "Vas are you doing?"

She smiled. "Watching you fuz-..."

He chuckled. "I'm fine. Had a veird dream zough," He yawned.

"And what was that?" Amanda's heart beat fast, and she didn't even know why.

"I'm not entirely sure...it vas stupid, really," He shook his head, cracking his knuckles.

Then Kurt froze. He looked down at his hands, and blinked slowly. He sank back down into his pillow, and licked his lips. "Amanda?"

She gulped. "Yes?"

"Am I still dreaming?"

"No...you're not Kurt."

He took a deep breath in, bringing his hands to his face. He felt the tips of his ears, and then looked at his hands again.

"Kurt, it's fine. Don't...don't freak out...you're going to be fine..." Amanda bit her lip.

He just nodded. He looked like he was in shock.

Moving the covers to the side, he stared at his toes. He wiggled them, then inhaled sharply. "I...I...Amanda..." His eyes were wide.

"Kurt...please...just..."

"Am I normal?"

Amanda just shook her head. "Yes..."

His deep blue eyes sparkled.

_BAMF!_

He stood beside her. "Und I can teleport! Mnnnn..." He leaned on her chair for support.

"Kurt! No teleporting!"

"I'm fine!" He grinned, taking her hand. Much like Tarzan, he placed his hand on hers. He closed his eyes, and whispered a prayer of thanks.

"Kurt?"

"Look at me Amanda!" He gestured to himself. He was beaming.

Amanda smiled, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek. He blushed. "I see."

Jumping up, Kurt tried to do a flip that he performed so many times.

Instead, he landed hard on his back.

"Kurt?!"

"I'm fine..." He almost laughed. "Guess there's somethings I'm going to have to relearn," As he tried to stand, he nearly fell. "And I guess my balance isn't what it used to be."

"It's..."

"More zen fine Amanda. Zis is ze best zing zat ever happened to me!"

Amanda bit her bottom lip, smiling. "Well you sit down and rest while I go get the others!"

* * *

Nightcreeper walked down the large halls. It was so quite here, as Sinister allowed him to do whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted to go show Nightcrawler who the real Kurt Wagner was.

But he couldn't bring himself to. Yet.

He approached a full body mirror. Without thought, he turned and looked at it.

He took a step back. This had to be wrong.

He placed his hand against the glass. He...he...was a...a freak. Maybe...maybe he wasn't Kurt Wagner...there was no way Kurt Wagner could possibly look like such a monstrosity!

Nightcreeper just looked at himself. He was a monster. Like the hunchback of Notre Dame, he was slightly bent over, spikes coming out of his back. They stretched down to his tail, partially covering it with a thick bony armor.

There was just a few tuffs of fur on his elbows. They crackled with electricity, just like the claws that seemed to be stuck out.

A telekinetic power waved around him. It reminded him of Jean.

All of his friends. He had a piece of all his friends. he was of his friends. He was his own friend. He didn't need anybody.

And he was going to show them that. He was going to show his frenemies that he didn't need them. That their double crossing sellout meant nothing to him!

And most of all...he was going to have show that little Ms. Amanda Sefton that he didn't need her to be happy.

* * *

"Fit as a fiddle," Hank said astonished. "I can't believe that. After all you've gone through, you're perfectly healthy."

Kurt grinned. "I haven't ever felt better!"

"Yes, I can see that...now Kurt, please keep in mind that in all aspects of science, you have a new body. This may seem a little awkward at first, so please-"

Kurt just jumped up, doing a split. "Okay, okay. So vhen can ze fuzzy man...er...ze normal man par-tay?"

"Well...I guess as soon as you feel up to it, but-"

"Alllright! Zen let's get started and shake zat tail!"

* * *

Nightcreeper grimaced. He would do what he swore he would never do. He would give in to that other side of him, and he would go after those who had at one time might have loved him.

And he was going to go tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? So? All you people who are reading this: If you read this, then review! Yes! Review! You Anonymous peoples who don't have an account...that's fine too! Tell me what you think! Bring on the criticism! So review!**


	10. School Prank

**A/N: Okay, was it me, or was that last chapter just a leeeeeetle bit boring? Yeah, I thought so too :S Anyways, this chapter should be somewhat better! I think...I'm not a very good judge of my work. So oh well. I guess that's what you guys are for!**

**Kurt, hon, I'm tired of waiting. Come back already.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter: School Prank**

* * *

"Kurt, you should rest!" Sophia tried to encourage her son. Amanda shook her head, amused, as Kurt seemed to ignore her.

"Nonsense Mama!" Kurt laughed as he walked on the wall. Apparently it was a part if his powers, not physical mutation, so he managed to keep it.

"You might tear your vound open!"

"Mama, I'm fine!"

"Kurt!"

"Mama!"

The older woman sighed. Amanda knew there would be no arguing with Kurt. No one would deny him anything. He finally had the life he always wanted.

"Ve are going to have ze biggest, loudest, craziest party Bayville has ever seen! Even better zen zat one time Duncan Matthews had everybody over vhen his parents vere gone and somebody brought some vine..." Kurt seemed to contemplate on this, grinning wildly. He wheeled around, a look in his eye. "Amanda?"

"Yes?" His girlfriend knew that look. Wheels were turning in Kurt's head, and he was planning something big.

"Do you guys still have my inducer?"

"Yes?"

"And...ze entire school body zinks I am still dead?"

"I guess. I mean, you did teleport right into the cafeteria. So I don't know...maybe?"

"Great!" And with that, he teleported away.

* * *

Nightcreeper picked up two rapiers. They had always been his favorite form of weapon. Now he couldn't use them, they were to bulky. He couldn't do anything he wanted to.

But today, today he was going to prove himself. He was going to become a man...or a devil. He would finally be able to decide which one he was.

Except, in his heart, he already knew. And it pained him worse than any physical torment.

His mind screamed for revenge. Sinister had told him from Day One that that was what he had to do. But...but he knew better. That wasn't what he had been taught.

But those who had taught that had also replaced him as soon as they could. The people he loved tossed him aside for naught.

And those people had to pay.

* * *

Kurt tweaked his inducer around. Blue, fuzzy. Slightly hazy.

Ghostlike.

He grinned. This was going to be ridiculously hilarious. He only wished he could catch it on film.

_BAMF!_

The air around him exploded, and for a split second he was in another dimension. It was sulfurous, and stank like Hades, but he was used to it. He didn't even hardly give it any thought anymore.

And just like that, another portal opened, transporting him into the middle of school. It was just like before, lunch time, in the cafeteria.

He wanted to laugh so hard, but barely managed to keep his face composed.

Everyone looked shocked, terrified. Their eyes were wide, and the entire room was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

Kurt moaned, nearly falling on top of a poor girl. She almost screamed.

"D..d..dude..." Her boyfriend whispered.

Kurt glared at him. Attempting to pull off the whole "I-cannot-rest" thing, he finally spoke.

"Zis...vas a place...of torment..." He sneered. "You!" He lazily pointed at a random teen. "You hated me...didn't you?"

The boy shook his head no quickly. "Please...I...I...I..."

"You do not...know, do you? Vhat it...vas like? Persecuted? For being...born different?" Kurt hoped his specter act was working.

All the teens in there were frozen with fear, their hearts pounding so hard.

"You're supposed to be dead," The girl he had scared whimpered.

Kurt wheeled around. "Vhat...did you say?"

"Nothing!" Her boyfriend stood up protectively. "What do you want Nightcrawler?"

"Nightcrawler..." Kurt moaned. "Say my name. My real name."

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Say it!" Something welled up in Kurt's chest, but he didn't know whether it was pride or something else. All those years that he had been put down, now he was on top. This school was a horror to him, and now, now he had them under his thumb.

"Kurt Wagner," A voice shocked him. Somebody actually knew. "You were shot a week ago for being a mutant. It was something you couldn't help- but people, well, we humans just are a cruel race. Anything different we despise. And for that, I apologize."

His eyes fell upon the female who spoke. She had been one of Amanda's friends, until she turned her back on her for dating Kurt.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. For how I treated my best friend. I understand why you've come back. You're not at rest. You had a hard life."

Kurt looked around at the fear. Bowing his head, he sighed. "Thank you Crystal," And with that, he flicked off his inducer. A gasp ran through the room, and he closed his eyes, teleporting away.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt?" Amanda called out. He'd been gone for a little bit now, and she was somewhat concerned.

Walking down the long empty corridor, Amanda felt like she was being watched, stalked even.

"Amanda," A hoarse voice whispered behind her.

"Kurt?" She looked where it had come from, but no one was there. Something was definitely up.

"Amanda!" It was Kurt for sure.

Walking into a dark room, Amanda tried to feel around for a light. Instead she felt a fuzzy hand.

Wait...a fuzzy hand?

Something, or someone crashed down from the room, landing directly in front of her. It was large and bulky, having a hunchback look to it.

Placing one overly large finger across her mouth, she vaguely heard it hushing her. "Shhhhhhhh..."

She screamed as it placed a hand over her mouth. She fought, kicking wildly, as it's grip only tightened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thanksgiving was last week and school and everything. So what do you guys think? Intense enough? Kurt's not quite acting like Kurt though...I mean, pranking the entire school? Especially when he has to go back? And what about Amanda? Will she be okay? You tell me!**


	11. Incapable

**A/N: So what do you guys think about Nightcreeper? And poor poor Amanda...and Kurt's odd behavior?**

**To Kurt, my sleepy fuzzy. So excited about your return! Whoo!**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter: Incapable**

* * *

_BAMF!_

"Ach! Kurt! You know better!" Sophia clutched her heart. "I vill never get used to that."

Kurt just grinned. "Vhatever Mama."

She blinked. "Did you just...young man, you may sixteen, and you may just have come back from ze-" She sighed. "But your father vill still take you behind ze voodshed!"

"Yeah. Sure," He just shook his head. "Do you know vhere Amanda is?"

Sophia looked up at her son, wondering what had come over him. "Nein, I haven't. Not in a little vhiles, since you left."

"Hm. I vonder vhere she could be," He said frustratedly. "She knows I don't like her leaving vithout saying good bye first."

"Maybe she vas running from your attitude," Sophia huffed.

Kurt's face contorted, as if he was irritated, then changed, softening. "Oh, I'm sorry Mama," Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he teleported off to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Amanda's eyes were wide as she struggled. Whatever or whoever held her was strong, stronger than she had thought. She felt like she was suffocating, that this thing or person's intentions were to kill her.

"Please! Be quiet! I'll let you go!" She barely heard.

Although she was terrified, Amanda froze. She heard the door shut, which scared her, as officially she was alone now. There was no escape.

How did he close the door? Both of his hands were holding her.

A familiar swish of something brushed by her leg. It was a tail.

Slowly, she was released. Her heart pounded so hard and she turned around to figure out who attacked her. But alas, it was much to dark in the small broom closet, and all she could see were two golden eyes shining out at her.

"Amanda, please don't freak out...again."

"Kurt? What...what happened to you?" She reached out, but he pulled away.

"I had to know. I...I had to know ze truth."

"The...the truth? Kurt, what's going on here?"

"Amanda...please don't play games vith me...I just vant to know...vhy you replaced me."

"Replaced you? What are you talking about? Quit goofing off Kurt!" Grabbing the cord, Amanda yanked on it, and the room was illuminated.

* * *

"Amanda?" Kurt called out. This really wasn't like her.

Then her scream echoed out, louder than he had ever heard. "Amanda!"

Just further down the hallway, one of the doors opened, and she stumbled out, falling, and scooting away. A figure reached out for her, grabbing her by the leg, and teleported away.

Kurt yelled out for his beloved once again, loud enough that the entire world could hear.

* * *

"Who took her?" Logan growled.

"I'm...I'm not sure. I only saw his hand...ach...mein Gott..."

"What?" Ororo tried to calm the teen boy's nerves.

"His hand vas blue Storm. Blue vith three fingers."

The adults exchanged glances that could only be described as troubled.

* * *

Raven huffed to herself. All of her searching had gone to pot. There were no leads left, nothing that could determine where her son, her poor Kurt was. It was probably to late for him, dead as a doornail. But if she could find his body, then at least he could be put to rest.

She's have to talk to Amanda. She was no doubt fraught with peril of what could have happened to her love, and it was possible that she poured her guts out to Charles. So visiting her would be dangerous.

Bu she had to. The little bit of conscience Raven had was eating her alive, from the inside out, and it made her heart ache so much, it was unbearable.

So here she was. Landing lightly, she shape changed from her raven form to a more inconspicuous one- that of Kitty Pryde. It would be easier to get around looking like an X-Man.

She had to be careful though. Any mistake, and Charles would be sure to notice.

_SNIKT!_

Or Wolverine.

"Logan, please."

"Raven. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to make amends to the Sefton girl."

"She told us what you did you know."

Raven flinched. "So she did."

"Don't you dare say a word of this to anyone, or I'll gut you like the animal you are, but," Logan paused. "Thanks. It...it means a lot to us all."

Blinking, Raven hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Having him come back. Giving him another chance."

"He's...alive?"

"And kicking. Ready to storm down whoever took his girl though."

"What?"

"Long story. If you want to be filled in, come along," He grunted. "And be sure to be in your regular form. I don't think half-pint would take to kindly to you posing as her."

Raven laughed, shaking her head, as she realized she was still in the form of the bubbly teen.

* * *

"Please please please be okay," Nightcreeper whispered as he stroked Amanda's hair roughly.

"She'll be fine. She's just in shock," Sinister huffed. "Now why did you bring her here?"

"I don't know!" Nightcreeper cried out. "Because I..."

"You what?"

"I love her..."

"You are incapable of love! You are a monster, don't you remember? She betrayed you!" Sinister growled. He knew if his creation turned soft, that would be the end of things.

"I..." Nightcreeper's eyes welled up with tears. "I..."

_BAMF!_

He disappeared, gone to who knew where.

"Sensitive meat," Sinister sighed. If the boy only knew the truth. He would be his lifelong enemy...and that was something he could not afford. Why did he take on this project anyways? Now he was stuck with with this kid, this 'Kurt Wagner'.

Amanda moaned.

Grinning, Sinister's mind started turning. This girl was supposed to be human, no? Well he needed a good human for his _next project_.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Amanda! Seriously. This has got to be hard on her. And Nightcrawler. And Nightcreeper. Well, if you are reading this, review! Cause I might just stop writing if I don't get reviews. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. The Creeper and the Crawler

**A/N: What are your theories people? Come on, I know you have some! I'm really interested in hearing from you! ^^ Anyways, who's feeling tensed up yet? Anybody? I know I am!**

**Kurt, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Or at least the whole you coming back part. That's why I wrote it.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death has No Hold**

**Chapter: The Experiment**

* * *

Raven looked her son over carefully. "Normal? That's what Sinister did? He made you...normal?"

Kurt just sneered. "It's better than being blue. Und I can still teleport."

"Hmph."

"Vhat are ve vaiting around for? Ve have to find Amanda," Kurt huffed as he watched everyone just idle about.

"We don't know here she is," Charles tried to explain again. "She's not a mutant like us."

"What about who took her?" Kurt's voice seemed strained.

"The only mutant in that area appeared to be you. But then, there could be glitch. Cerebro keeps telling me that you..." Charles paused, looking up at the giant machine that kept track of all the mutant. "Cerebro, retrace Kurt Wagner's last few power movements," After a few seconds, Cerebro froze. The screen showed two blue dots, and two red dots. "This is interesting," Charles stated. "This mark here," He pointed to one of the blue points, "Represents where Kurt was before he teleported to us. And this red one shows where he ended up. Why is there another set then? Is shows an identical teleporter leaving the scene just a few seconds before Kurt did," Charles grinned, "And this is where he teleported to."

"You mean?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"We know where Amanda is. Or rather, where her captor took her."

* * *

Amanda moaned. She ached all over, and she didn't know why. Her muscles felt like someone poured acid over them, and that it was eating through her bone.

She had never experienced pain like this before. Her brain couldn't comprehend what was going on, and her body just kept screaming out at her to make it all go away. She felt like her entire body had fallen asleep, and the prickly feeling was everywhere, but tens of thousands times worse.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. It's sparkling, glistening essence ran down her face, splashing the hard metallic bed underneath her. It wasn't long before another tear joined its sister, and another.

She choked, a gasp escaping her throat. What had happened to her?

Making a slight effort, Amanda tried to pull herself off of the table. At first she couldn't even feel the restraints pulling against her, but after several seconds and her not moving, she realized she was tied down.

This only tore at her heart more.

Running through the last things she remembered, Amanda recalled the monster. Not a monster. The monster.

He looked so much like Kurt, yet so different. He was terrifying. He had been hunched over, claws coming out of his hands, and his own blood continuing to drip from them. His back was lined with bony plates, much like before Evan had gained control over his powers. His hair- unlike Kurt- was white, and had a strange, ghostly, motion to it.

That picture would forever be implanted in her mind.

But there was one thing that stood out to her.

His eyes. Those beautiful golden pools of yellow. They had flashed red at the shock of things, which had added to the horrible scariness of it all, but they had glistened with the warmth that could only be Kurt.

A sob escaped from the room, and Amanda knew it wasn't her. Heavy footsteps approached, and her heart thudded wildly.

Someone stroked her cheek. Something, a tear, dripped onto her face. She vaguely heard a very familiar voice muttering the same over and over again.

"I'm sorry 'Manda...I'm sorry...so sorry...s'all my fault...I'm sorry...so sorry 'Manda..."

Although it was difficult, Amanda opened her eyes. Seeing, although not entirely believing, she saw _him. _His own eyes were squeezed shut, crying as she had never seen.

"K...Kurt?"

He inhaled sharply, his face surprised, gleeful. "'Manda? Manda!" Looking around, his face fell. "I'm so sorry...sorry..."

"It's fine..." She breathed. The pain still coursed through her body, but she had to ignore it. "What happened? Why...why did you take me? Where are we?"

"Nightcreeper!" A sinister sounding voice shouted out. "Where are you boy?"

"It's Mister Sinister..." Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt..please help me..." Amanda could feel her strength draining.

"Boy!"

Taking a deep breath in, Kurt nodded. With a peculiar amount of super strength, he ripped the iron bonds that held Amanda down. Scooping her up carefully, he tenderly held her.

"Nightceep...boy! Put her down this instance!"

"Nein," Kurt meekly replied.

"Listen to me! She's all lies! Don't listen to her! I am your only friend!"

Gazing down at the girl in his arms, Kurt teleported out.

* * *

"This should be it!" Charles nearly shouted. It was good though, as the entire X-Jet was packed full of awaiting X-Men.

Logan expertly landed the giant plane, and quickly piling out, everyone stared at...

Nothing. There was nothing here. Just a flat, plain pasture in the middle of the woods.

"Well Chuck...perhaps your gizmo thing is broken," Logan huffed.

Cocking his head, Kurt snarled, snapping, which shocked the group. "I don't zink so..." Bracing himself, Kurt stood his ground.

"Kurt?"

_BAMF!_

Crashing into the once blue skinned teleporter, was a...blue-skinned teleporter?

"So sorry...I'm sorry...please don't be hurt..." He cradled a body, not paying any attention to the person he teleported onto.

_BAMF!_

Kurt stood in front of the beastly creature. "Who are you? Vhat have you done to my Amanda?"

"Your Amanda?" The strange looking mutant eyes widened. "So you're her new boyfriend..."

"New? I've dating her for...a long time!"

"You? Nein! Ich have!"

Growling, Kurt lunged, not having a care that the person cared for was in the arms of his enemy.

* * *

**Yin: Oh la la! What do you guys think? TRell me please! I'm dying for reviews!**


	13. The Ultimate Decision

**A/N: Ach! Thank you all so much! I have 59 reviews...do you know good that makes me feel? We will triumph to 100 with your help!  
****Anyways, what are you guys thinking? The Creeper versus The Crawler? Who will defeat the other- and perhaps more importantly- declare himself the real Kurt Wagner? Who will win the fair maiden's hand?**

**I don't know if you guys noticed something, so I'm going to point it out (just for my amusement). The two males in question (Nightcrawler and Nightcreeper) are both OOC. Neither completely act like Kurt. Let that circulate around in that head of yours a little. Who really is who?**

**And to Kurt, beware. Just beware my little evil self.**

* * *

**Author: Yin**

**Story: Death Has No Hold**

**Chapter: The Ultimate Decision**

* * *

Kurt dove right at Nightcreeper, not paying any attention that his Amanda was still in the arms of the monster. He was blinded by fury and rage, something that had not overcome him in a long time. But now, now was the time to release his anger upon a person whom he thought deserved it.

Nigthcreeper dodged, trying desperately to keep Amanda safe. She had been knocked out from the teleportation- her already weak body to frail to withstand the impact. Despite her eyes being open, she was unconscious, and Nightcreeper prayed to the most gracious Father that she was not dead.

Kurt snarled, nearly roaring. His adrenalin had spiked, and with this, a new form of savagery. He was no longer Kurt Wagner. He was, in every sense, a demon. The one thing he had never wished never to be had exploded from him, and he accepted it with open arms. He cared not who he hurt, as long as he enacted whatever punishment he thought suit to whom.

"Please!" Nightcreeper begged. "Stop! You'll hurt her!" He did not want to, yet he must, for Amanda's safety, teleport once more.

The sound that echoed brought silence for just a moment. Nightcreeper popped back into their reality, beside the astonished X-Men, carefully placing Amanda beside a man he felt like he could trust. He had been his mentor, his trainer. If one could protect Amanda, whether she be his, or the monster who had recently captured her heart, Nightcreeper was for sure Logan could be trusted for the job.

After he had set her down, he looked up. Logan's gaze caught his, and for a split second, Nightcreeper remembered what and who he was fighting. He was no longer going to doubt himself- he believed he was the real Kurt Wagner. And he wasn't going to let this clone of his ruin his, or Amanda's, life. He would fight this self-proclaimed Nightcrawler, and win, even if it killed him.

In that time, Nightcrawler had rushed him, tackling him to the ground. One of Nightcreeper's spikes flew out at the impact, barely missing Amanda's head. This action caused the X-Men, whether still stunned or not, to jump into action.

"Kurt! Listen! You have to stop!" Cyclops yelled, though it made little difference to the homicidal teen.

Hearing Scott's voice triggered something in Nightcreeper, a memory. He grinned, although Nightcrawler was on top of him, and pounding his face into the ground. His eyes glowed red.

Nightcrawler was optic blasted straight up. He had felt the tingling sensation of where he had been hit- his face and his neck. It didn't hurt though, he felt no pain.

Being in the air though, despite being suspended only for a few seconds, brought another light to Nightcrawler. He saw Amanda lying on the ground, helpless, as the X-Men, and Nightcreeper, surrounded her to protect her.

From him.

As he hit the ground, his friends swarmed him like ants, holding and pinning him down. His heart dropped as he realized what had occurred.

He had gone over the edge. Extremely easily. And he liked it.

He liked it.

Smirking, he teleported. He actually quite enjoyed this new-found vigor.

Nightcreeper saw, he felt, where Nightcrawler had teleported, and he barely teleported in time before Nightcrawler slammed into the ground where Nightcreeper would have been.

They both stood, facing each other. One, a monster in a perfect body, and the other, a perfect soul in a monster's body.

"That's enough," A shaky, yet strongly feminine voice said. Glowing orbs surrounded both boys, pulling them away from each other. They couldn't teleport out of it, it was impossible.

The energy that crackled so fiercely in the air had an odd calming effect. The intensity of the fight was gone, but the ferocity still remained.

"I never dreamed of something like this, not even in my worst nightmares. I never thought that I might just have to choose," The woman, as she could no longer be called a girl, or even a teenager, looked at both of them.

Whispering in unison, the two Kurts knew who this formidable enchantress was. It was indeed, Amanda. Whatever Mr. Sinister had done to her granted her a power, a power unlike the world had seen.

"I can feel it though. I can see it," Her big, soft, chocolate-brown eyes turned to Nightcreeper. "You have Kurt's heart. And it was his heart that defined him. It was not what he looked like, not even who he was. It was his heart."

Nothing could be heard except the sob that escaped Nightcrawler's lips. He had not only lost his love, but his identity. He was not Kurt Wagner. The monster was.

Everything was held in a perpetual silence. It was not peaceful though, as even though with no words, there was a sudden buzz.

Taking in a sharp breath, Amanda collapsed, her body much to fragile to be able to channel the capacity and ability any longer. Kurt, once known as Nightcreeper, and Nightcrawler fell to the ground.

They were both shocked, but they only had one priority on their mind.

Amanda.

* * *

**A/N: Well, was that energetic enough for you? Was it what you were expecting? Do you have questions? Cause I sure hope so!  
I mean, what about Sinister? This is all his fault! And was Amanda right? Did she pick the right one? Will she be okay (I'll answer this one for you- of course, DUH!)?**

**I want to know if I captured the sincerity and the spirit that this chapter so deserved. I feel like I id an inadequate job, so please tell me how I could have done any better. And that means you too Anonymous readers! You can review just like the people who have accounts! And i would be most pleased if you did ^^**


End file.
